The Potter Experiment
by Litfreak89
Summary: Hermione is leaving the wizarding world for a while to study at a muggle university. Will she be safe in the muggle world, or will she need the protection of a certain green-eyed wizard?
1. Telling Ron

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: When writing Harry/Hermione, it's so hard to come up with an original idea, something that hasn't been attempted before. I don't want to write soul-bonds; they make things too simple. I don't write bad/evil Weasleys or Dumbledore, although I have written crazy-ass Ginny and misguided Molly. Do I read them? Of course I do. I'm a Harmony fan! _

_I really like post-Hogwarts Harry/Hermione. I don't have to worry about sticking to certain expectations when working around J.K.'s original work, and Dumbledore and Voldemort have already been taken care of. _

_I hope you like what I've done this time. Critiques are always welcome, but don't be mean for the sake of being mean. Leave me some advice!_

* * *

Hermione Granger was nervous. As she sat in the coffee shop and waited for her boyfriend to arrive, she twisted the cup of tea in her hands and thought about the news she had to tell him, practicing ways of easing the pureblood wizard into the future of their relationship.

"Ron, I've been accepted to Oxford…" _No, too straightforward. Ron'll freak immediately._

"Ron, you know that conversation your mum keeps saying we need to have about the future?" _Gods, no. That'll lead him down the entirely wrong path!_

"Ron…" _Merlin, this was so much easier when I told…_ Hermione shook her head. How was it possible that she could tell _him_ this news so easily, and she couldn't even figure out a way to tell her _boyfriend_, the man she had been dating for a year, the one she had known for nine years?

Her mobile rang, drawing her back to the present,

"Hello?"

The familiar voice on the other end calmed her nerves immediately, which then stirred more. "Hey, Hermione. Ron made it yet?"

Hermione shook her head, even though the person on the other end couldn't possibly see her. "No, Harry. Still not here. He was supposed to leave his mum's ten minutes ago."

Harry Potter, wizard extraordinaire, laughed on the other end. "Well, you know him as well as I do, love. When he gets through stuffing his face, he'll make it. How are you doing?" Harry knew how hard this was going to be, and he knew the backlash this could cause between his two best friends; he had already felt it in his own relationship with the youngest Weasley when he announced he wouldn't be entering auror training upon graduation.

"I'm okay. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing."

"Maybe so," the voice on the other end returned, "but, if the worst happens, call me; we'll…" However, just then a flash of red hair caught her attention.

"Harry, he just walked in. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing. Let me know how it goes." _Click._

The sight of Ronald Weasley still made Hermione's heart flutter every time she saw him. No one could deny that the man was handsome, his smile charming, his sense of humor engaging. However, his temper…The two could hardly go a week without one or the other getting mad and taking a "break" from the relationship. Hermione felt like this "break" would be a bit more permanent.

Ron leaned over to kiss Hermione on the cheek as he sat across from her. "How are you, love?" he asked, his lengthening red hair tickling her nose, which crinkled automatically. _He really needs a haircut_, she thought as she took in her boyfriend.

"I'm well. Just running errands for Mum today. How's Molly?" she asked.

"Good, good. Asked where you were. She wanted to see you." Ron looked over the menu in front of him, browsing the soups and sandwiches at the small bistro.

Hermione shook her head at Ron's insatiable appetite. "Have you had dessert?"

Ron nodded. "I have, but I thought about something else. However," he started, looking up at her, "I came here to talk to you. What's up?"

_Deep breath, girl_. Hermione looked Ron in the eye. "Well, it's about my future," she said, making sure he understood the "my" part.

"Okay…what about it? I thought you wanted to enter the ministry. Do something about the house elves…" Ron waved his hand as he spoke. "You'd even mentioned becoming a healer at one time."

_Shows how closely he listens to me_, Hermione frowned. "True enough, I have mentioned those in the past. However, recently, I've been applying to universities around…"

"Muggle universities?" Ron interrupted, confused.

Hermione nodded patiently. "I've never heard of a wizarding one, Ronald."

Ron played with the edge of the tablecloth and thought aloud. "But, you don't need college to work at the ministry, and St. Mungos would train you themselves." Hermione had not called Ronald Weasley slow in a long time for this reason. He looked up. "You're not planning on staying in the wizarding world, are you?"

Hermione ran her hand through her shortened hair. She loved how it now reached her shoulders in a more mature fashion, although Ron constantly told her how much he missed her long tresses.

"Ron, I'll still be a witch," she said, thankful they had met in a wizarding establishment. She had known this conversation would have never been acceptable in the muggle world. "I just want to be equally in the muggle world, you know, with my parents. I've missed so much time with them."

"But what about me…us? I'm in auror training, Hermione!"

"And?"

"And aurors are constantly surrounded by magic, whether they're on duty or not! I could never see you! You're effectively cutting yourself off from me." A pleading look entered his eyes. "You, in your selfishness, have obliterated any future we could have together! Tell me Hermione, how long would you be in school?"

Hermione sat back, baffled by Ron's emotional outburst. "For what I'm going into, four to seven years."

Ron nodded. "Say we could be together after your schooling at bloody _Oxford_! That could be as long as seven years away, Hermione!" He sat back as well and looked his companion. "What are you even going into?"

"I'm going into social work, possibly even working with the Ministry of Magic in the future. However, I need to be in my parents' world for a while, Ron. I need to be in the muggle world because I've been closed off in the wizarding world for so long, I barely even remember that person anymore."

Her boyfriend was quiet for a time, then, "Is this why Harry isn't going into training with me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione could recognize a land mine when she saw or heard it, and this definitely qualified. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, after all of that trouble of getting into Advanced Potions sixth year where he could be an auror, has suddenly decided to decline Shacklebolt's offer of training. He said something about figuring his life out. I don't know; it just seems funny that you and he both have made life-changing decisions at the same time."

"I'm a bloody adult, Ron Weasley," she whispered angrily. She couldn't believe that Ron would get jealous so quickly over Harry, of all people. "I make my own decisions. However, Harry has been nothing but understanding…" Her eyes widened at what she had just revealed. "Ron…"

Ron's face turned a dangerous shade of red. "Could we go somewhere else, Hermione? Now?"

Hermione nodded, knowing that would be best. The last thing she wanted was to have one of their famous rows in public…again. "Let's go to your flat. I'm going to be living with my parents while I'm in school." This just seemed to send more color to his face as he grabbed her hand, let her leave some money on the table to pay for her food, and quickly apparated to his flat in Diagon Alley.

"Harry bloody Potter knows? Why the hell does he know, and you've just now told me?" Ron exploded the moment they landed in his living room, as if he couldn't wait one more minute to release his frustration on his girlfriend.

The brunette stood angrily in the middle of the room. "Hmm…I don't know. Maybe because I knew you'd act like this! Harry's my best friend; he's never been anything but supportive of me, Ron, and he understands that I need to be in the muggle world. He knows that I need that part of me. You don't! You think I need to stay here with you and conform to the perfect little witch, just like your mother! Guess what: I'm not Molly Prewitt! I'll never be the witch who stays at home and does her husband's bidding!

"Will I keep my wand? Of course I will! I'm a well-known witch who has made some enemies in this world. I'll never be truly safe. However, I want to be a normal twenty-year-old who spends the weekend having fun; whether it be with friends or my family, it matters not. Since I was eleven, my whole world has been Hogwarts and the wizarding world. I need something else in my life, and if you can't understand that…"

"What, Hermione? What? Obviously, you've already made your decision. You're leaving, whether I like it or not. Why even give me a chance?" Ron looked almost sad now.

Hermione sighed, moving closer to Ron. "I was hoping that you could change my mind. That, somehow, being with you could make staying in the magical world worth it. But Ron, nothing's changed over the last year. We still argue at the drop of a hat, and the same close-minded philosophies are plaguing the minds of the population. I need a break from it all. Maybe in a few years I can live here again, but right now, I can't."

"And Harry? What of him?"

"What of him? He'll be just as he's always been: my first and best friend, Ron. And I hope one day, you'll see me as a friend as well." She raised her hand and pushed his hair back. "I do love you. Even when you drive me up a wall, I love you, Ron." Kissing his cheek, she said, "I have one request out of all of this."

Sniffling a bit, he said, "What's that?"

"Don't hate me." She looked into his blue eyes and pleaded with her brown. "Never hate me for saving us from a life of misery. We would have fought for the rest of our lives, and I don't think either of us wants that."

Ron nodded his head, murmuring, "I don't hate you, but could you give me a bit? I need to think about all of this." Looking back at her, he smiled sadly. "I do love you too."

Hermione smiled back and nodded. "Just owl, Ron. Or get a phone!" She blew a kiss as she disapparated, reappearing in her parents' backyard. She entered the house, basking in the familiarity of it all.

The trio had gone to Australia after making sure the danger had passed in the aftermath of the war. Even though Patrick and Emily Granger had been upset with their daughter for keeping them in the dark about everything, they had quickly accepted her back, happy she was alive and well.

Patrick had taken an instant liking to Ron, loving his sense of humor. He, of course, had been wary when he found out he was dating Hermione, but he had given him the benefit of the doubt. On the other hand, Emily had found a friend in Harry. Emily had loved Harry's silent resilience, and she had found that she could open up to the young man more quickly than she would have thought possible. When she had asked her mother about her feelings toward Ron, the only reply she had received was, "He's a nice boy."

Hermione smirked as she made her way up to her room. Her mother had continuously invited Harry over that summer, even on days when Hermione was over at Ron's. Patrick had eventually warmed up to Harry as well, and the two had informally adopted the young wizard. Soon, he had permission to drop in to drop in _without_ permission.

* * *

"_Mum, why the interest in Harry? I mean, I know he's my best friend, but neither you nor Dad have taken this kind of time with Ron…" Hermione confronted her mother one afternoon, watching Harry and Patrick grilling out in the backyard._

_Emily sighed, keeping her eyes on the two men. "Hermione, I can't explain it. Since the moment I met that boy, I felt something reach out to me. He seems lost, and I have the desire to take him in my arms and hold him until all the pain he's felt throughout his life has gone away."_

_Hermione laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Well then, you'll be holding him a long time. He's had a lot of hurt throughout his life, Mum." Looking up, she smiled. "Just don't let Ron know you like Harry more than you like him."_

_Emily laughed. "I never said that."_

"_You didn't have to."_

* * *

Ron had never noticed, mostly because he never went to the Grangers' home. The muggle atmosphere made the pureblood wizard uncomfortable, so his visits were limited, and Harry always made himself scarce when Ron was around. This drove a wedge between the two men, even though Ron had no idea why.

Harry became a subject of contention between Ron and Hermione, though Hermione could not recall why Ron suddenly felt jealous of his so-called best friend. She had chalked it up to old feelings that had been buried for years at being The Boy Who Lived's best friend. The fights had only gotten worse after Harry and Ginny's breakup.

Hermione sighed with the memories, somewhat relieved about the events of the afternoon. She did, in fact, love Ron Weasley, but she knew that it could not be long-term.

She had just changed into something more comfortable when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey there. How are you?" These conversations always started like this. Harry always had to make sure she was okay these days; he had come close to hurting Ron more than once over making her cry.

"I'm fine; just left Ron's flat."

"And…?"

Hermione smiled. "I probably won't be hearing from him for a while. We're through, and he's not happy."

"Come on down. I have something for you."

The brunette shook her head. Of course Harry would have arrived at her house by now. "Be right down."


	2. Harry's Challenge

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_(A/N): Thanks for the response! I'm totally winging it...I mean, I totally have this planned out! I have a general story in mind; just have patience with the details! And please, tell me if this has been done...excessively, at least!  
_

* * *

Harry dropped his bags on the counter in the Grangers' kitchen and began emptying them as he waited for Hermione to come down. He deftly moved around the room, knowing where everything was due to the amount of time he spent with the family.

He suddenly felt very guilty; was he the reason Hermione and Ron had broken up? True, the two couldn't sit in the room with each other without finding _something _to argue about, but they were making it. Hermione truly did love Ron, and he knew for a fact that Ron Weasley worshipped the ground on which Hermione walked. So what happened?

Just as Harry pulled out Hermione's favorite ice cream, he heard movement behind him.

"You sure do know how to treat a girl, Mr. Potter." Harry turned around and smiled at his best friend. Hermione stood in front of him wearing sweat pants and a large t-shirt that said, "Quidditch Fever."

"Where the hell did you get that shirt?" Harry asked as he pulled out some bowls and spoons.

Hermione laughed and began scooping ice cream. "Ron. He bought it at that game he and his brothers went to over Easter hols. Thought I would like it," she said, shooting Harry a disbelieving expression.

Harry felt the pang of guilt once again. "Truly, Hermione. How…"

"Wait until I get some chocolate in me, huh? Come on, Harry. Let's go find something on the telly to watch." The pair of friends took their bowls into the den where Patrick kept his television. "What do you want to see?" Hermione asked, sitting down heavily on the couch.

Harry sat beside her and held out the remote control. "No, ma'am. This is for you. I'm yours for the evening. Whatever you want to watch."

"You might regret this," she laughed before settling on _Shakespeare in Love_.

"What the hell…?" Harry's spoon stopped halfway to his mouth. This was _not_ the Shakespeare he was familiar with.

Hermione laughed. "I told you. It's a love story about a young Shakespeare trying to break out as a playwright. He meets a girl named Viola de Lesseps, who's engaged to another, while Shakespeare is married. Basically, it's how he ends up writing _Romeo and Juliet_…forbidden romances and all that."

"Forbidden romances, eh? Nice," Harry pouted as he pulled Hermione's feet into his lap. "Now, let's get off of Will for a moment and talk about Hermione." Green eyes drilled her into the couch. "How are you?"

"Harry…"

Harry just frowned. "Hermione, I know you. You like to play the strong, silent one who is never bothered by anything, but you're too emotional for that. You'll burst! What truly happened? Please…"

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Ron arrived, and I told him about my plans, my acceptance into Oxford. He automatically jumped into defensive mode, and I couldn't argue with him, Harry. He accused me of distancing myself from him, and it's true!" Hermione sat up, her feet still in Harry's lap and her ice cream still in her hands. "I told him that had he given me a reason, I'd have stayed in the magical world, but he hasn't, Harry." Tears began to fall. "We fight all of the time!

"We actually had to leave the bistro, just because he got so fucking mad. At least he's learned to wait until he gets home before blowing his top…" she trailed off.

"Did he touch you?" Harry felt himself getting angry.

Hermione shook her head. "Never, Harry. Why can't I get you to believe that?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess it's ingrained. I saw Vernon's top blow one too many times, and very few of those times ended verbally."

"Oh, Harry…"

He brushed her off. "Just tell me that my name wasn't brought into it this time," he pleaded. However, her guilty expression gave her away immediately. "Bloody hell! Every argument! What this time?"

"It…ah…might have come up that you knew about all of this before he did. He didn't take that too well." Hermione sat her bowl down and pulled her knees up to her chest, shielding herself.

Harry laid his head back. "Every fucking time." He sighed. "Hermione, I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh…"

"Shut up." He sent a sad smile to his best friend. "As good as your parents have been to me, I think I've taken advantage. I think if you and Ron have any chance of working out at all, I'm going to have to step out of the picture. He will never _not_ feel threatened as long as I'm around."

Harry had no time to think before a hand connected to his face. "Harry James Potter! How dare you think something like that! Have you been around Ron and me lately?! The whole reason we had the argument in the first place was because I'm going to college!" To Harry's surprise, Hermione jumped in his lap, pinning him to his seat. "He was pissed at me way before your name was even mentioned!"

The raven-haired wizard tried to concentrate on what Hermione was saying, but suddenly, every word coming out of her mouth was muffled. All he could think about was how intoxicating her shampoo smelled (_strawberries, hmm?_), how well their bodies fit against each other (that_ thought needs to go no further!_), and how he needed to call Ron up and thank him for buying Hermione a shirt that made her look so damn sexy (_wait…Hermione…sexy?_)!

"Harry? Harry Potter, listen to me!" Hermione leaned forward, trying to get Harry's attention.

"Whah? I heard you, damn it!" Harry jerked back, brought from his inappropriate musings about his best friend. "You don't have to yell!"

Hermione sat back a bit, still straddling Harry. "Well then, answer me!" She frowned, looking at the wizard she was sitting on. "I just need to know you're not going to leave me, Harry."

Harry's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Finally he shook his head. "Hermione…I could never leave you. Even if I stepped to the side for you and Ron, I'd always be looking out for you. You know that."

With a nod, Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest. "I know. But you have no need to step to the side. Ron and I are through. We ended on a bittersweet note, and we've agreed to think about being friends again one day. However, there's no way in hell we can ever live together."

Laughing, Harry rubbed Hermione's back, quickly noting that his best friend had no bra on. _Shit._ "I could hardly live with Ron, and I just had to sleep in the bed five feet over from him each night. It's going to take a special lady to take on that project."

"What about you, Harry?"

Knowing what she meant, but deciding to play ignorant anyway, Harry hedged, "I don't play that side of the fence, Hermione. Ron's great and all, but…"

Slapping his arm, she laughed, "You know that's not what I meant, Harry!" Looking up at him, she inquired, "Why don't you get out? What plans do you have? I've talked about me for weeks, but you…"

Harry laid his head back again. "I have no fucking idea. I mean, I don't _need_ to work, not with the Potter and Black vaults, but I can't just sit around forever, Hermione. I have to keep my mind occupied."

"McGonagall would probably let you come back and teach DADA. They're rotating aurors through that position as it is."

"I may want to teach at Hogwarts in the future, but not now. Since I could remember, I was the freak under the cupboard. Up until eleven, that's all I could remember." Looking into Hermione's eyes, he earnestly told her, "I didn't even know my real name until I started school!

"The sad thing is, it didn't get much better in the wizarding world. I was suddenly "The Boy Who Lived"! I've never been just me, Hermione. I've never been just…Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, godson of Sirius Black…"

"Best friend of Hermione Granger." Hermione sat up and put a hand on each side of his face. "You're Harry to me, and you always will be. No matter what you become, where you go, who comes into our lives, you'll always be my Harry James Potter, and nothing will ever change that."

Harry looked into her brown orbs, letting himself get lost like he had been secretly aching to in the last few months. He hadn't let it show, but the conversations with her parents had been getting to him, making him realize that he _could _have a future with his best friend, that he _was_ a better match for her than that other friend of theirs.

"Hermione…"

The brunette in question moved herself closer, unconsciously rubbing against his groin, which was very much enjoying the attention.

"Hermione! We can't…"

Disappointed, she frowned. "Harry…" She ran her hands through his hair. "I know you'd never hurt me. You'll always be there for me; if not you, then who can I trust?"

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this. He had been planning this for a while. "Hermione, if we do this, I want to try something."

Her eyebrows rose at this. "What's that?"

"I'll be out of here tomorrow. You won't know where I've gone, or where I'm living. I can call your mobile phone, but not the other way around. I'm going to put glamours on myself and fully immerse myself into the muggle world, blending in and waiting for you. I'll be hiding in plain sight, and if it's meant to be, we'll be together, okay? I don't want you to cling to me just because I'm your friend; I want you to fall in love because it's right." Harry looked at her intently. "But if you just want me as your best friend, Harry Potter, I need to go right now."

Hermione looked at Harry strangely. "And what of you, Harry? What do _you_ want to happen?"

"I want nothing more than to see what's under this horrid shirt and pants, to be honest. But…"

She shook her head. "Harry, if I didn't want to be sitting here, straddling you, I wouldn't. If I wanted a quick rebound from Ronald Weasley, I'd go find some bloke I don't care about, I'd go to a pub. I'm here with _you_, Harry Potter. I want you, and if that means letting you go for a bit while I find you again and assuring you that we truly do belong together like I've come to figure out the last few months, then so be it."

Harry didn't hesitate after that; he crushed her lips with his own, savoring the way she moaned with desire immediately. _Who knew that his best friend had been hiding all of this for years? _Feeling overcome with desire, Harry reached under Hermione's shirt, knowing that she wasn't wearing a bra, and caught one of her naked breasts, massaging her nipple, enjoying the way it hardened in his hand.

"Merlin, Harry," Hermione moaned against his lips, "let's do something about these clothes!" Quickly, the brunette cast a contraceptive charm and a muggle repellant charm (_"For my parents"_) before allowing Harry to rid her of her oversized t-shirt and pants. Harry would have collapsed had he not already been sitting down when he realized that she was also not wearing underwear.

"Holy shite, Hermione, are you trying to kill me?" Harry asked, nuzzling her neck and laying her back on the couch.

Hermione laughed in the middle of a moan. "Is it working?"

Harry captured her nipple with his mouth. "Oh, I'm going to die alright, but not before I take you down with me." He trailed his tongue down the center of her stomach, past her bellybutton, and down to the small patch of brown curls at the bottom. "Merlin, Hermione…"

"Harry…" Hermione was already writhing, aching for release, and Harry was determined to give that to her. He wasn't necessarily the most experienced bloke, but both Ginny and a couple of other girls at Hogwarts had taught him a few things in the broom closets over their seventh year at school, and pleasing a girl was one of them.

Easing Hermione's legs open, Harry inhaled her arousal. She was ready for him; all he had to do was take her. However, he was going to make it worth her while first. He knelt down, seemingly worshiping what he was looking at, and wrapped Hermione's legs around his neck as he ran his tongue up her slit, enjoying the shudder he received in response. He reached up and found her left breast, and he resumed his ministrations on her upper torso as he delved deeper into her nether regions.

Hermione reached down and grabbed Harry's head, pulling him closer to her center. He knew she was getting close; her breathing was quickening, and her juices began pouring out. He focused on the small bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy, enjoying how her breath hitched even more. Suddenly, she cried out and pulled at his hair; Harry felt his face become covered in Hermione's orgasm as he continued to eat her out. However, she was soon pulling him up.

"I want you in me, Harry. Make love to me," she pleaded, looking him in the eyes. She pulled him down for a kiss, mingling their tongues together. Harry's knees weakened when he realized that she was tasting herself on him.

"How do you want this, Hermione?"

Hermione smirked. "Sit back, Harry. It's my turn." Harry sat up and back down on the couch. His best friend got up a bit shakily, but she was undressing him as quickly as he had her. When he was down to just his boxers, she firmly grasped his hardened member.

"I'd volunteer to return the favor, but I don't know if you'd last."

Harry shook his head. "It's up to you. I want you to enjoy this." Hermione nodded and pulled his boxers down. Massaging his hard cock a couple of times, she grinned.

"I hope you're ready for a wild ride, Mr. Potter."

* * *

An hour later, the two were cuddled up in Hermione's bed, Hermione finally having the thought that her parents would be home eventually and that it wouldn't be good for them to find her and Harry naked on the couch. The two were dressed again, but they both realized that Hermione's bedroom was the best place for a deep conversation.

"So…" Harry sighed, rubbing Hermione's back again.

"How do you feel?"

Harry laughed a bit. "That's my line, silly."

"Well, I need to know. Did we ruin everything?" Hermione looked up at Harry with her large brown eyes. "Harry, this can't have ruined everything. I just lost one best friend. I can't lose you too! Especially you!"

Harry pulled her close. "I told you; you'll never lose me! However, I meant what I said, Hermione. I can't chance this relationship on you just needing _someone_. I'll be gone tomorrow. If you find me in the muggle world, we'll know that we're meant to be."

"How long?"

"What's that?" Harry looked down.

"How long will I have to look for you?"

Harry thought for a bit, then, "What if I have a certain phrase I look for, and if I hear it, I'll drop my glamour?"

Hermione worried. "And if you don't?"

"Don't worry, Hermione. You will. Just on the off-chance you don't though, I'll leave a way to contact me with your parents, okay?" Harry picked her chin up. "I'm serious about this. I'm not into Divination and all, but Hermione, I love you, and I have for a while. I know you'll work it out."

Hermione snuggled closer to Harry. "I hope so, Harry. I hope so."


	3. The Potter Experiment: Operation Go

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Thanks for the response to the last chapter! I love seeing how you like certain things. Please keep them coming!_

* * *

**July 1999—Month 1**

Hermione was frustrated. She had not seen Harry since their night together, and that had been almost a month ago! Harry had made Hermione promise that she would let herself have fun in college, that she would not focus all of her energy looking for him.

* * *

"_But Harry, what if I want you? I don't just sleep with anyone, even if he's my best friend."_

_Harry had shaken his head. "I know that, and I want you just as badly. However, I want to make sure that we're not making a mistake here. You just got out of a year-long relationship with Ron, our other best friend. I don't want what happened with him to happen to us. _

"_You haven't had a normal childhood, love. Go to college; enjoy yourself. I'll be around. If we're meant to be, it won't matter whom I'm posing as. We'll drift together anyway."_

_Hermione pouted. "But you'll know me! How is that fair?"_

"_Who said life is fair, love? I have faith in us, though. Just enjoy yourself for a while, and I'll do the same. This is going to be fun!"_

* * *

But it wasn't fun, not at the moment. Hermione missed her best friend. She had had a few infuriating phone calls from him, just checking in, but other than that, nothing. Because of this, Hermione had done something her parents had insisted that she need not do.

"_Why on earth do you think you need to get a job, Hermione?" Patrick was beside himself. "I thought that's why you were living here while you were going to school! To save money!"_

_Emily looked at her daughter knowingly. "This is about Harry, isn't it? There's something going on there. That's why he left." At Hermione's guilty look, Emily pushed. "What _did_ go on that night we found you two here?"_

"_Mum…" Hermione definitely didn't want to go into that much detail with her mother, especially with her father sitting there._

"_Fine. Just answer me this: are you in danger?"_

_Hermione shook her head. "Not that I know of…"_

"_Then take the job. However, don't let Harry get away; he needs to come back and get that pair of boxers he left in our family room." Emily walked out of the room laughing at her husband and daughter's facial expressions._

"_The family room, Hermione?"_

* * *

Hermione hadn't taken Harry's advice on one thing though: every man who walked into the bookstore where she worked had the potential of being her best friend. She was extra kind to all of her customers, but she was especially attentive to males who had black hair, green eyes, or glasses.

Her manager, Calvin Hayes, took note of her hospitality.

"Granger."

Hermione turned around from stocking a shelf of Ian Fleming novels. "Yeah, Mr. Hayes?"

Calvin rolled his eyes, causing Hermione to blush. The bookstore, quaint by London's standards, had a small enough employee base that no one called the manager "Mr." anything. "Hermione…"

"Well…You called me Granger…Thought I was in trouble for something." Hermione frowned and stood up from her position on the floor.

"No, not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you that you're doing a good job. You've more than earned your spot in the last two weeks. Keep it up."

Hermione looked at the young man in front of her. Though she knew little to nothing about him, that did not stop her from wondering. Calvin was just a few inches taller than she, but his well-kempt, spiky blue and green-tipped hair made up for his stature. His natural hair was obviously blonde; that was the only way his hair could have been as vibrant as it was.

However, as much as his hair screamed for her to run in the other direction, his intense blue eyes, even more blue than normal because of his hair, drew her in. Hermione, though, had a goal: find Harry. She did not need to take up with this blue-eyed, blue-haired…_incredibly sexy_…_damn it!_ The brunette shook her head. Besides, he was her boss!

"You okay?" Calvin was looking at her strangely.

Hermione nodded. "I'm okay. Just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. Thanks for the words, though. I like to hear that I'm doing a good job; I'll try to keep it up." She sent the man a quick smile, which he slightly returned.

"You're starting school in September, right?"

"That's right. I'm earning my degree in history and politics, and I'm going into social work."

Calvin nodded. "What school?"

"Oxford," she replied as she finished putting books on the shelf.

"And you're working here, why?" he asked, incredulously.

Hermione picked up the box and headed back to the storage room. "I need to clear my head, and nothing does that like books."

* * *

The rest of the month flew by, and Hermione determined to find Harry. She just had a nagging feeling that he was close; she always had been able to sense Harry, which was why she knew she would be able to be with him in the end. However, her "prey," as it were, was becoming more and more elusive. At the end of the first month, he called her out on her determination.

"Hermione, you still are too tense. Let yourself have a good time; you never know where I'll pop up. You don't even know if you've talked to me or not!"

"Have I?" she asked, hoping Harry would give her a hint.

"You talk to a lot of people at that book store of yours; however, I've noticed that you only open up to guys who look like me. Stop that, love. Relax, and enjoy yourself. My glamour is activated to come down only when you kiss me and utter our special phrase. You know that."

Hermione lay back on her bed. "This is hard."

Harry laughed a bit. "It'll get better when school starts; you'll be busier. Okay, well, I have to go. Got some things to catch up on before bed. Night."

"Night, Harry. I'll see you soon."

"I hope so." _Click._

* * *

As the month neared its end, Hermione found herself browsing the local supermarket for some fresh fruits and vegetables to take home to her mother. As she examined the tomatoes, she felt as if she was being watched. This normally didn't bother her, as she knew Harry could be around at any time. However, this felt different.

Quickly picking out two of the freshest tomatoes from the bunch, Hermione bagged them and turned around slowly, her hand tight on the wand in her purse. Pushing her cart as nonchalantly as possible, she adeptly catalogued each person in her vicinity. None looked suspicious at all, but that did not ease her tension at all. However, she took a deep breath and headed towards the lemons.

Just as she was reaching for a plump, yellow lemon, a voice teased her, "A sweet girl like you has no need for anything as tart as a lemon." Hermione jumped and turned to face a pleasant-faced man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. With dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes, and dressed in a casual, button-down shirt and slacks, the man looked shocked at his own forwardness. "Sorry, don't know where that came from."

Hermione laughed. "That's okay." This man looked harmless enough, and the green in his eyes just drew her in even more. "I've heard worse pick-up lines than that. Given, none of them were in the supermarket…" she teased.

Her new companion shook his head. "I'm not usually one to spout them out, even in the dingiest of pubs. Forgive me. My name's Alexander Eaton. Call me Alex."

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. Do you normally go picking up girls in the produce department?"

Alex's hand came to meet his face. "Not at all. I noticed you, though, when I walked in. I've seen you in the bookstore down the way, and I've been working up my courage to come speak to you. However, you're always pretty busy."

Hermione nodded. "I try to stay that way." Gesturing to her cart, she said, "I need to get this home to my mother. Sorry I can't stand and talk longer."

"Oh, no worries. Have a good day." As Hermione moved to walk off, Alex called after her. "Could I interest you in a cup of tea? Coffee? Maybe one day after your shift?"

"I think I'd like that. Friday at seven sound good?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll come around for you."

* * *

He was angry. He'd never been one of the brightest in school; Malfoy had pointed that fact out to him every chance he had gotten. However, he was smarter than the "Prince of Slytherin" gave him credit for.

He had a plan, and it was already in place. Everyone who had worked to put his father in Azkaban would have to go, including his former so-called "best friend" Draco Malfoy. The blonde git had turned on his roots once the war was over, and he had gone back to school with the others. Now he was enrolled in the healer program at St. Mungos, and he had told all of his housemates that unless they were prepared to change their ways of thinking, he was done with them.

That's right; Draco had gone to the other side. Narcissa had gotten back in with her sister Andromeda, and Lucius had been taken to Azkaban, right along with the other surviving death eaters. Draco had become the head of the Malfoy house, and he vowed he was turning over a new leaf.

However, Gregory Goyle knew differently. Draco was just a little shite who went along with whatever everyone else was doing. At the moment, being "good" was in and profitable, so the Head of Malfoy was good. Goyle knew, though, that should the tides turn, Draco would fight to the death to save his own arse.

Goyle had put his plan in motion in May, and it should have been working like a charm. However, it would take a little time to work out details. None of his targets were moving as they should have, especially two of them.

The Weasleys (_bloodtraitors…_) were pretty predictable. Eat, sleep, work, meet at the Burrow. Nothing too difficult to follow, even for a guy as dimwitted as Goyle. He had a plan in the works to take as many of them out as soon as possible.

The ones giving him problems, however, were Potter and Granger. Potter had not been seen since late June, and Goyle had no idea where to even begin to look for the fool. Granger, however, stayed in the company of muggles constantly. He had had to position his inside man in a situation in order to get closer to her where he could draw both her and Potter to a place where he could rid the world of both of them at the same time.

Now, if only Draco could take care of the job he'd been assigned, everything would go as planned.

* * *

On July 31st, Harry's birthday, Hermione, for the first time in eight years, could not send him a gift. She still did not have an owl, and because she had wanted to cut herself off from the wizarding world for a while, she had not gone into Diagon Alley. Instead, she resigned herself to meeting Alex for coffee after work.

Alex walked into the bookstore about ten minutes before closing time, and she shot him a smile as she continued to attend to a last-minute customer. She caught Calvin looking back and forth between the two of them, and as the customer left, she felt him behind her, his voice rather close to her ear.

"Hot date tonight, Granger?"

"That any of your business, Hayes?"

Calvin moved around, putting himself in her line of vision. "Just curious."

Looking at her watch, she grinned at her manager. "Well, I'm off the clock. Guess your curiosity will have to wait until tomorrow, right?"

He smirked. "You sure about this guy?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Not at all, but that's what so good about it!" Meeting Alex at the door, she smiled at him. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Ready." Alex turned to nod at Calvin in acknowledgement and what looked like victory, and Calvin narrowed his gaze. This wasn't good.


	4. Month 2: Adjustments

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

**August 1999—Month 2**

Gregory Goyle looked at those who had gathered; it was a pitiful bunch, but he had to take what he could get. Besides, if these had escaped Azkaban, they couldn't be too stupid, right?

Given, his whole team consisted of men his age and a bit younger who had just as much anger against Harry Potter and his friends and didn't care who knew it.

Therein lay his problem.

These men, boys some of them, wanted to just run amuck and destroy properties, killing as many as they could get away with. However, Goyle had reigned most of them in, convincing them that the only way to defeat Potter and his cronies was to take them unexpectedly. If they knew they had enemies, they'd be on high alert, and Goyle would never have a chance.

His first goal: the Weasleys. He knew for a fact (due to an inside source) that all of the Weasleys would be at the Burrow for the Weasley's only daughter's birthday tonight. This would be the only time the whole family was under one roof, as Ginny had a game in Ireland tomorrow.

_Too bad she'll miss it_, Goyle mused. _She was always a pretty one. One more sign that Potter is nutters, letting that one go_. The dark-haired wizard waved his wand, and the room grew silent. Thankfully, his magic had improved upon leaving Hogwarts, and he could now say he was at least on par with his classmates.

"Silence!" Every eye was on him, their new leader. "We know why we're here: revenge. We won't be able to rest until Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley have paid for their crimes against us! The first phase of our operation is tonight. Our inside man has sent me word that the family will all be gathered no later than seven o'clock, and he is going to send me word when he thinks it's safe to move in. Any questions?"

A hand went up. "So, Granger and Potter won't be there?"

"Not that I know of. Those two have been in hiding or among muggles for months now. We have to find a way to draw them out, and I feel as if this attack will do just that."

Another hand. "Aren't we showing our hand a bit early? What if they realize they're in danger? Won't they keep to themselves even more?"

Goyle rolled his eyes. "What do you want to do, Magee? Sit around and drink Firewhiskey all day and just fantasize about what you want to do? Jerk off at the thought of the power we could have?" He was angry now. "If that's your plan, go home."

"But Greg…"

"No, I'm tired of the planning. We're going in tonight. If you're not interested, there's the door." Goyle watched a red-faced Magee get up and start to walk out, but the former was so angry at the younger man that his wand shot out instinctively, and Goyle whispered the fateful, _Avada Kedavra_. Seventeen-year-old Taylor Magee slumped to the ground, dead before he hit.

"Now, anyone else thinking of turning their backs on me?"

* * *

"But Ronald, you promised you'd be here!"

The face sticking out of the fireplace sighed. "Mum, I have to finish paperwork here at the ministry, or I'll never make it through training!" Ron was having no luck convincing his mother to have the party without him. "I'll come by later and see Ginny. I have her gift already."

Molly Weasley put her hands on her hips. "This is the first time having all of you in one place since Percy's wedding! Please try to make it by seven, dear."

Ron shook his head. "Fine, I'll try my hardest, but I make no promises."

* * *

"Right there, Draco! Fuck yes…harder!" Ginny felt her boyfriend of six months move behind her, filling her even deeper. "Damn, Drake, you miss me that much?"

Slamming back into her, Draco whispered, causing her to shudder, "You have no idea, love." Pushing her down on the bed on her stomach, Draco continued to ravage Ginny, eliciting harsh moans and words she would never let her mum hear, much less know that she used.

When Draco decided to leave a very distinctive red handprint on her arse, however, the reaction was immediate.

"Holy fuck…Drake, I'm cumming!" Ginny pushed back onto her boyfriend's cock, loving the way it filled her as her pussy spasmed around it. Draco took this as a sign to speed up because he began pumping her as hard and fast as he could. Soon, he was shaking.

"I'm…I'm…" However, his words were lost in a deep groan as he filled Ginny with his seed, finally collapsing on top of her. Gathering his strength, Draco moved from on top of Ginny, pulling her close.

"Are you okay, love?" Ginny looked into Draco's eyes. The blonde man looked back, more conflicted than ever.

He shrugged. "I just don't feel right, you know? I feel as if the last few days have been a daze, and I'm just coming out of it."

Ginny looked up worriedly. "You haven't been around any of…you know…your _old_ crowd, have you?"

"If you mean junior Deatheaters, no, I haven't. I went to the Burrow and helped your dad with some things, and I went to work. That's all I remember doing. But it just seems like…"

"Like you're missing some days? Hours?" Ginny knew better than to mess around with forgotten memories. "Draco, you need to go be checked out. I don't like this at all; it seems to reminiscent of my time with Tom Riddle."

Draco pushed her hair behind her ear. "Love, Voldemort's gone." He grinned down at her. "I'm not being possessed by an evil dark lord."

"Imperious and obliviation?"

He looked concerned for a second, then smiled. "Who could possibly benefit from Draco Malfoy being imperiused?"

* * *

Hermione groaned and straightened her back. Work had been tough today, with boxes of new books to sort and shelf. Because she was the new girl, this job fell to her. However, she could never complain about a book.

"Granger?" Calvin's voice carried from across the shop.

She picked up her empty box and moved toward the front. "What do you need, Calvin?" Hermione had distanced herself from her manager as much as she could. He just didn't seem like the type of guy Harry would take on as a new identity, temporary or not. Although, imagining Harry Potter with tattoos and a couple of piercings wasn't helping her situation at all…

"This letter just arrived in our mail slot. Have you given this address as your mailing?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "No! I have no idea how this found me here." Reaching forward, she grabbed the letter out of Calvin's hand. She instantly recognized the handwriting as Harry's.

_Hermione,_

_Something is happening at the Burrow tonight. Don't ask me how I know, but just trust me. Call up Ron, and tell him. I'll be around._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione's eyebrows drew together. _What the hell?_ "Calvin, could I leave a little early. I have a family emergency."

Calvin's head jerked up. "Um, sure. Everything okay?"

"I hope so. I'll see you tomorrow!" she yelled out as she hurried out the door.

* * *

Hermione quickly apparated to the Burrow as soon as she reached the nearest apparation point. Landing at the Burrow, she noticed that it was quiet around the rambling house. She stealthily made her way around back where she could hear talking. The entire family was gathered around a large table, laughing and talking…a normal Weasley celebration.

Thinking back, Hermione gasped. _It's Ginny's birthday!_ Of course she'd be in tonight, celebrating her eighteenth birthday with her family, taking a break from her new career. She hadn't heard about the gathering because…_Ron_. The family obviously had heard of the break-up; Ron couldn't keep quiet this long.

"Hermione?" She jerked around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Um…hi Ron."

Ron looked at his ex-girlfriend quizzically. "Why are you sneaking around? Does everyone know you're here?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, they don't. Harry sent word to me that something was going to happen here toni…" Just then, the two were overtaken by multiple apparations. Wizards garbed in a modified Deatheater costume appeared, quickly overtaking Hermione and Ron. However, the rest of the family had heard the commotion.

Fleur grabbed up Victoire and apparated, obviously taking her to a safehouse. Everyone else ran out, wands flying and spells hitting their marks dead-on.

Hermione fought valiantly, blocking spells left and right, one time even taking out a Deatheater who was trying to throw a killing curse at George. However, her movements stopped as she noticed Draco off to the side, holding his head. No one else seemed to see the former Slytherin.

Throwing out a couple of more cutting curses toward two Deatheaters attacking Ginny, Hermione finally made her way to Draco.

"You okay, Malfoy?" Hermione looked to see Draco's eyes lose their natural grey and cloud up. _Imperious?_ Before she could think past this, the blonde Slytherin snarled and began shooting hexes at her, progressively strengthening with each attack.

"Draco!" Ginny ran at her boyfriend. "What the hell are you doing?"

Malfoy turned to Ginny and sneered, bringing back to Hermione their days at Hogwarts. "Weasley, you're just lucky I haven't killed all of you yet. Before the night is over, every Weasley in Great Britain will be dead." Turning to face Hermione, he continued, "The mudblood here was just an added bonus tonight!" Just before he could rear back and sling a curse at either girl, a string of spells flew from out of nowhere and hit Draco quickly, knocking him out instantly.

The Deatheaters fought until they were pushed back to the edge of the property. The invisible savior who had swooped in and taken out a majority of the enemy from his or her place on a broom had disappeared as quickly as he/she had appeared. Hermione, though, knew exactly who had saved her and Ginny's lives.

Those enemies who could still move escaped with their lives before anyone could trap them. However, four were left, and none in good condition. In fact, only one could even speak.

"Who are you working for?" Ron pulled the man, no…boy, up by his cloak and pushed him into a wall. The boy whimpered.

"I can't say!"

"You know, there are potions for that!" The boy was put in a full-body bind and his wand broken. "Now, let's talk!"

By the end of the night, all they could glean from the teenager was that he was working for someone who had ordered him to attack the Weasleys. He was apparently not high enough or trusted enough for full disclosure.

"What about Hermione and Harry?" Ginny tiredly asked the boy. "Are they in danger?"

In a monotonous voice, the teen replied, "I don't know. I only know my orders."

"Was Draco a part of this?" Ginny had to know.

"Our boss kept saying he had someone on the inside, but we didn't know whom. That's how we knew when to come."

Ginny ran into the living room, where Draco was being kept. She stopped short when she saw him sitting up holding his head.

"What the hell was that, Draco? I though you had changed!"

Draco's eyes widened. "Gin, you can't believe that I would put your family in danger like that! We talked about this possibility earlier, remember!"

Hermione walked in behind Ginny. "I believe him, Ginny."

Ginny rounded on her best girl friend. "What do you mean?"

Hermione shrugged. "When I went up to him, his eyes were glazed. That only happens after someone has been Imperiused. That wasn't him who attacked us."

"But Drake, who could have…?"

Draco shook his head. "I have no idea. I haven't been around anyone who would have done this. I've truly changed, Ginny!"

Hermione looked at the blonde. "Have you been obliviated each time?"

"I guess it's possible. I remember nothing." Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "What are you doing here, Granger? I don't remember you at dinner."

"I wasn't. I received a note from Harry telling me that he wanted me to come check out the Burrow; he had known something was going to happen. I just don't know if he knew this much."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Was that him under his cloak earlier? The one who saved us?"

Hermione nodded. "I believe it was. You know Harry…"

"Not as well as you, love." Ginny reached out and took Hermione's hand.

* * *

"So, how is everything with you?" Alex asked courteously.

Hermione was staring off into space again. Finally Alex grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Oh…sorry Alex. I'm in my own little world tonight. Long week."

Alex smiled sympathetically. "That manager of yours working you too hard?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, no. Calvin's great. Couldn't ask for a better manager, actually."

"He seems to be interested in you, Hermione." Alex watched for a reaction. He got it when Hermione began stammering and turning red.

"Calvin doesn't look at me like that. He's just a really nice guy."

"Who likes you a lot. I'm a guy, Hermione. I understand these things. I've noticed that he flirts with you constantly, and you're the only one he actually talks to at the store."

Hermione looked at her companion. "How do you know so much about our work environment?"

"Just from the few times I've been in there. It's the feeling I get, I guess.

Hermione didn't know how to feel about Calvin's possible attentions to her. Was she happy? Did she think of Calvin like that? In all actuality…

Hermione had absolutely no idea.

Alex watched the emotions cross her face and sighed. He'd lost another one to a 'bad boy.' He could already tell by her face.

With a firm resolve, he steeled himself. He would not lose Hermione Granger; he'd make sure of that.


	5. Month 3: Realizations

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: So…I apologize for the explicit Draco/Ginny scene…I think? That'll be the last one between the two of them. I understand that I cut the H/Hr one short, but it all depends on my frame of mind when I write. Harry and Hermione will get some more time later, but I just put that G/D moment in for some extra fluff._

_I also know this chapter is shorter; writer's block coincides with my students' finals. :(  
_

**September 1999—Month 3**

Harry apparated into the empty bookstore. In the past few months, he had become familiar enough with the place to be able to pop in and out unnoticed, but it was easier to just come in before or after business hours.

Very carefully, he laid the gift-wrapped jewelry box in Hermione's "locker," or more accurately, the cubby-hole in which she kept her belongings during work. Leaving a card that read, "Love, me," the raven-haired wizard silently left the store the same way he entered.

* * *

Hermione awoke on her twentieth birthday excited. She had to go into the bookstore for a couple of hours to stock shelves, but on Sundays, the store was closed. Only Calvin and she would be working.

She heard tapping on her window, and she opened it, letting in a very familiar owl.

"Hi, Florian." She gave the owl some treats before taking the letter from his foot. "What did Harry send me?" Hermione opened the letter, smiling as she took in its contents.

_Hermione, _

_You realize this is the first birthday since we began Hogwarts that I'm not with you? Granted, that first year shouldn't count, but at least we were near each other. Now, this year when it really matters that we're together, you let me talk you into this ridiculous scheme._

_I miss you; I mean, I see you regularly, but you don't know it's me, but I feel we're close. I love seeing your excitement over your university courses and that familiar hunger to learn. I also see your hesitation at getting to know Alex and Calvin, but let what happens happen. You'll know what's right._

_I love you, Hermione. Happy birthday._

_Harry_

Hermione sighed. She missed Harry more than she could have imagined. She had kept her distance from Alex and Calvin, knowing her attraction towards the two very different men, but Harry had suggested that she get to know them both better. She grinned. That must mean that one of them was Harry.

She quickly frowned. Which one?

* * *

Hermione got to work at nine, and Calvin was already there working on the books in his office. She went to put her things down in her locker, and she was surprised to see a small jewelry box where she normally put her purse. Pulling it out, she opened it carefully.

Inside was an ornately decorated necklace of an otter. The detail in the design was flawless, and the animal had real sapphires for eyes. Her hands shook with emotion, and she could not get the clasp to cooperate.

"Do you mind?" Hermione spun around to see Calvin standing incredibly close to her with his hand stuck out.

"Mind?" she asked, confused.

He grinned. "You look like you're having a hard time with that clasp. Let me put that on for you." Hermione smiled as she understood, giving her manager the necklace. Calvin unhooked the clasp and reached around to the back of her neck, hooking the piece of jewelry together. "There."

Hermione looked into Calvin's eyes, seeing a different type of emotion there, something familiar. "Thanks, Calvin," she whispered.

He bent down, and Hermione closed her eyes, expecting to feel his lips on hers. Instead, she felt his mouth come in contact with her temple and travel to her ear.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." Calvin pulled back and smiled before heading back to his office. Hermione sat down heavily in a chair, thinking about what had just happened.

Was Calvin more than he appeared to be?

* * *

Hermione adjusted to life in college more quickly than she had thought she would. Hogwarts's new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had sent a letter to the school, which had their own squib on staff. Paperwork was processed, showing Hermione Granger to be an extremely high achiever in her muggle high school. It was the least Minerva could have done for the girl who had become more like her own family while in school at Hogwarts.

The brunette had been afraid at first, knowing she had been in the magical world long enough to have forgotten muggle norms. However, interacting with non-magicals came naturally due to her childhood, and she only had to catch her tongue a few times. Once her genius was revealed, she had become the top candidate for a freshman study group. Hermione had been surprised to have made friends so quickly.

The study group met every Tuesday and Thursday in the library at the college. Hermione looked around at the students surrounding her at their table.

Theresa Blackledge, a freshman majoring in education, was reading from her literature book, sitting across from Hermione, and studying the many texts that the professor had discussed in class that week. Theresa soaked up the knowledge quickly, but she was already having problems with the demands of university life. By the end of September, Hermione could already tell that the young black girl would be just as high-strung as she herself was.

To Theresa's right sat Brian Warren. Brian was a pre-law student, and while he was brilliant in his own right, the boy was not a fan of their European literature class. The Indian boy, who reminded Hermione of the Patil twins, preferred more historical texts, and he knew that if he was to pass this class, his fellow classmates would be the ones to get him through. His study habits reminded Hermione of Ron at times: putting homework off to the last minute, refusing to study, and complaining about the professors.

Robin Albright, reminding Hermione of Ginny with her red hair and brown eyes, sat at the end of the table. The chemistry student was struggling in the English class, and she was desperate to join their group. She studied continuously, but long lab hours kept her busy most of the time, and she had to work extra hard in order to get the required class readings accomplished. Hermione felt as if she was just trying to _pass_ the class most of the time; literature was not her strong suit.

On Hermione's left, David Morgan fleshed out their study group. A politics and history major like Hermione, blonde-haired, blue-eyed David also studied religiously and seemed to like the class. He had also offered to help their other friends with their work from other classes. David was the one who had approached Hermione about the study group.

Tonight, the five of them were cramming for their first exam. Theresa looked across the table at Hermione with a pleading look.

"I need coffee."

Hermione nodded and looked at her watch, sighing when she saw that it was past ten already.

"Is there even a coffee shop open at this hour?"

David nodded. "There's one on Little Clarendon Street, maybe five minutes away. They serve bagels and even have ice cream. It's open until midnight." The group quickly gathered everything and headed to the café.

Hermione walked in and looked around. The coffee shop was quiet at this hour, perfect for what they needed: a quiet study haven with caffeine.

"This is awesome. How come we're just now hearing of this, David?" Robin looked over to the blonde.

He shrugged. "I've never had a reason to tell you. We just began with the group, and…"

Brian cut in, "I've been going to my dorm and making myself coffee every night. This is perfect." He smiled over at David. "Thanks for suggesting this."

The group found a section with couches and put their things down. After ordering their caffeine, they made their way back to study. Close to eleven, the bell on the door chimed, and Hermione casually looked up to glance at the newcomer. Her mouth dropped open when she watched Alex walk in.

He looked over in her direction, and his eyes widened. He smiled then, and he walked over to the counter slowly, ordered his drink, and then walked back towards the students.

"Fancy seeing you here." He smirked at Hermione, drawing her into his brilliant green eyes.

"Um, yeah, same here. I didn't know you lived around the university." She finally pulled her eyes from his and looked to her new friends. "Guys, this is Alex Eaton, a friend of mine. Alex, this is Theresa, Robin, Brian, and David," she said, ending with the man sitting next to her.

Alex nodded to each. "Nice meeting you. Study group?"

Robin smiled shyly. "We're studying, but we could take a break for one of Hermione's friends."

Hermione's eyes widened at the girl's blatant flirting. "Sure, um, Alex, would you care to join us?" She heard stuttering beside her, and she looked over at David.

"But…but our exam is tomorrow! We…"

Theresa shook her head. "David, if we don't know this stuff by now, we never will. Besides, if Robin over here understands enough to call it quits, I surely can take a short break." Hermione was shocked at Theresa's suddenly laid-back attitude.

Brian ran his hand through his usually immaculate hair. "But…"

Hermione looked between the two guys sitting with her, and then she looked back to Alex. "Go get your drink, Alex, and come back and join us. We'll finish studying while we talk, eh?"

As soon as Alex walked away, Robin turned on the guys. "What's wrong with you? You're being rude!"

David became indignant. "I don't know what's wrong with you! You were freaking out about not knowing this material just five minutes ago! Both you and Theresa! What changed? Suddenly learned everything? Tell me your secret, oh brilliant one!"

Theresa huffed. "We need to relax. Alex showing up is the perfect excuse! Besides, he's Hermione's friend; we can't just ignore him."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she listened to them; however, the change in demeanor also confused her. Hermione herself had been compelled to speak to Alex the moment she had met him. Nothing specific stood out about him except his beautiful green eyes. She had been sad about not having Harry, and she had found a replacement. Hermione knew, though, that she would have never gone up and spoken to him without a little help.

She looked in his direction as he walked back to the group. Alex Eaton deserved her attention and not necessarily in a positive light.

The group begrudgingly accepted Alex back, the girls more readily than the guys. Hermione smiled at the man and made a mental note to check out her dates more quickly in the future.

* * *

Gregory Goyle was not a happy man. His inside man, or one of them, was being too obvious with the Granger girl. He was giving away his position, and Granger would be onto him quickly. He remembered how brilliant the mudblood was, and he knew that his spy knew that as well.

Granger could not figure out his plan. Not until he had a chance to take away everyone she and that Potter git held dear.


	6. Month 4: Discovery

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Ouch. So no more Dramione pairings for a while…Got it! I'm encouraged about how you're responding to this one. I understand that Harry __**could**__ just reveal himself to Hermione, but that'd defeat the whole purpose of the story. Hermione is supposed to be finding Harry, or, if not him, someone who makes her just as, or more, happy. Harry's allowing Hermione to be a normal young woman (and being typical Harry by thinking she could be happier without him. _

_Just clarifying. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Also, quotes from the book are in bold.  
_

* * *

**October 1999—Month 4**

Hermione had a plan.

Alex was more than he appeared to be. She knew that he was a wizard; she felt his magic radiating off of him continuously. Either he didn't know that she was a witch, or he was afraid to reveal himself to a muggle.

Hermione scrunched up her nose as she wrote out a list. _That can't be, though. At the risk of sounding arrogant, I am one of the Golden Trio. The entire wizarding world knows who I am._

"That's an awful ugly expression for such a pretty face." Hermione looked up to see Calvin looking at her, smiling. "Must be some intense thinking going on over there."

"Well, there _was_," Hermione replied with a coinciding smirk. "There was until I looked up to see you, or rather, your hair."

Calvin allowed the tips of his fingers to move over his spiky hair. "Hating on my hair, now are we?"

Hermione shook her head. "Actually, no. I like your hair. However, it is quite distracting."

Her manager shot her another grin and looked at his watch. "So, would my hair be too distracting for you to be seen with me in public? Or is Miss Straight-line Hermione Granger edgier than she appears?"

"What are you asking, Hayes?" Hermione put her pencil down and stood.

Calvin suddenly looked a bit nervous. Hermione had never seen him look anything less than sure of himself, even a bit cocky. He stammered slightly, "I'm, uh, I'm asking you out, Hermione, if you'd like to go."

Hermione decided to mess with him. "Go where? When? I need some details before I accept or decline."

He ran his hands through his hair, a gesture that was so familiar that it took her breath away. _Could it be…?_ "Well, maybe tonight? It's closing time, and I thought you might like to grab a bite to eat with me."

The look in Calvin's eyes stopped her teasing short. Although the eyes were blue, they were just as intense as another familiar pair. _Harry?_ Surely it couldn't have been this easy. Mentally, she made another list, a list to ponder later.

Realizing she hadn't answered Calvin, she nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

The dark figure watched from the shadows. The dark-clothed person had been heading over to Hermione's workplace to ask her out to dinner, but it was obvious that it was too late. The damned mudblood was currently walking out of the store with none other than her manager, Calvin Hayes.

The form growled slightly. That this would happen was obvious; from the moment the hooded figure had met Hermione, a closeness could be sensed the two co-workers. _However_, the figure thought, _if I could get between them somehow, my chances with might improve._

The hooded stalker could not report back to _him_ that the mission had failed. No, something else had to be done.

* * *

_Hermione, tomorrow is Halloween, and I can't believe this will be our second one since Voldemort's fall. However, it seems that the bad luck of that day has followed us; remember Ron's broom accident last year?_

_But this year will be different. All of the Weasleys are healed and happy, and I get to see you every day. You're in a muggle university, so maybe if the bad luck of the day hits any of us, you'll be safe. _

_I'll be watching, either way. Wear that blue dress to your party tonight; you know how much I love the color blue._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

Hermione grinned as she read Harry's letter. It was true that for the trio, Halloween was nothing but unlucky, starting all the way back with James and Lily Potter's death on Halloween all of those years ago. This year, though, Hermione _would_ be sharing the day with Harry; he just didn't know that she knew yet.

The last two weeks had been heaven for the brilliant brunette. She and Calvin had taken their lunches together every day that she had worked since their very successful dinner date.

Calvin Hayes made her laugh; not only was the man funny, he was brilliantly funny. The two, in only a couple of weeks, had more private jokes between them than even she and Ron, and they had been friends for almost ten years!

Her manager also loved to do little things around the store for her that showed that he was the good-hearted Harry that she had grown up with.

_Hermione had been eyeing a first edition of H.G. Wells's _The Time Machine_ for weeks, and she loved to take her breaks and read the book in the break room. However, one day the book had gone missing, and she dismally admitted to herself that the valuable book must have been sold while she was in class the day before._

_She never even mentioned her disappointment to anyone, especially Calvin. The book was much too expensive to afford on her own, so she didn't even bother to try to buy it. However, that evening, as she was leaving, she went in to pick up her purse and noticed a wrapped package with her belongings. Opening it, she gasped as she saw her beloved book. The card inside the book just read, _"For you."

Hermione had recognized the handwriting immediately, and she had grabbed her purse and run out to hug her manager. Other times, he had left a flower in her locker, brought in lunch for them both, and many other small acts that had her swooning for him.

She was anxious as she made her way to work on Saturday morning, October 30th. Tomorrow was indeed Halloween, and she had been invited to a Halloween party at Robin's house. Hermione had asked Calvin to attend with her, and he had just nodded with a big smile. Instead of a traditional costume party, Robin had asked for her guests to dress for a masquerade party. Hermione had gone crazy looking for the right dress, but after Harry's letter, she felt happy with his decision.

Also, the hint about blue only confirmed that Calvin, with his beautiful blue eyes and hair, was indeed Harry Potter in disguise.

* * *

"Morning, Hermione." Calvin smiled at her from behind the counter. "How are you today?"

Hermione returned his smile, trying to ignore how giddy she felt when she looked at him. "The weather is beautiful, I'm surrounded by books, and you're smiling. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Calvin leaned over the counter. "So, I'm a factor in your happiness now?" he asked with a smug look.

She leaned across as well and kissed his cheek. "Of course. If my boss isn't happy, it's bound to be a miserable day!" Calvin's quiet laughter followed her all the way to the break room.

The day passed quickly, with the bookstore being extremely busy due to the beautiful day outside. Calvin and Hermione worked in synchronicity, each picking when the other was otherwise occupied.

Finally, when it was time to close shop, Calvin and Hermione sat on the floor heavily, not even bothering to find a chair.

Calvin leaned his head against the wall. "Never again."

"Never again what?"

"Never again will we attempt to run this store with just two people on a Saturday." He looked over to Hermione and laughed. "You're a great employee, but if we keep this pace up, you're liable to find something else to do!"

Hermione shook her head. "Calvin, I'll be honest. Yes, it was tiring, but this was some of the most fun I've had in a long time. I love books, and I love being around them all day."

Calvin looked at her intently. "Then why go into social services? Why not either stay here and work, or open your own store? If you love books so much, why not spend your entire life around them?"

"Because…" Hermione decided to tell Calvin, and in turn, Harry, the truth, "when I was in school, I met a boy who had been abused and neglected throughout his entire life. By the time he got to our first year at age eleven, he was broken, a thin, pale shadow of the boy he should have been. Every fall I had to see this boy, later man, return from his relatives, starved of both food and love. And every summer, I had to let him go back into that hell." Tears were running from her eyes, and Calvin reached over and grabbed her hand. "Calvin, I can't let any more kids have that type of experience if I can do something about it!"

Calvin looked at Hermione intently and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Hermione, what happened to this guy? Is he in jail, or is he completely nutters, locked away in an insane asylum? Or is he completely normal, and did you two rely on each other just to get through the day sometimes? Hermione, you can't save everyone."

Hermione shook her head vehemently. "He's not in jail, nor in an asylum." She looked at Calvin with an intense look in her eyes. "He's my best friend, my hero…The most amazing guy I've ever met."

The blonde sitting beside her nodded understandingly. "So, you're in love with him, then?"

"Well…" Hermione shrugged. "It's complicated."

Calvin's eyebrows furrowed together. "Complicated?"

Hermione nodded. "You see, for almost ten years, this guy's been my best friend, my confidant…I had just broken up with his best mate, my other best friend, just before we revealed certain feelings to each other. He…he told me that I needed to live my life without him in it a while."

"Sounds like he has faith in you. You must be pretty special; in fact, I know you are extremely amazing." Calvin smiled sadly as he looked at the brunette in front of him, like he knew what she was about to do.

However, Hermione shook her head. **""Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery—"** and looking into his eyes, "and love. Calvin, over the last few months, I've come to love you," she leaned forward, touching her lips to his. She closed her eyes, savoring the look of contentment in his blue orbs. Yet when she opened her eyes again, emerald green stared back.

"You found me."

Hermione grinned. "Of course I did, you big oaf." Tackling him in the floor, she sat on his chest and sent a pointed spell to the windows to close the blinds.

Harry sighed in contentment. "Wandless magic, eh? That what they're teaching you at that muggle college of yours?"

"Shut up," she smirked as she locked the doors. "You have too much groveling to do to be a smart arse right now." Bending down, she kissed Harry's neck, loving how his stubble rubbed her cheek. Harry leaned into her lips, enjoying her ministrations. He quickly sat her up, unbuttoning her shirt quickly. "Antsy, are we?"

Harry responded by sitting up as well and kissing her collarbone, deftly moving down to her bra-clad breasts. He pulled her shirt completely off as he teased her nipples through her underwear. "Merlin, I missed you!"

"You have no idea!" Hermione reached around her back and efficiently unlatched her bra, allowing Harry full access to both breasts. She moaned as he continued teasing without a care. Harry yanked his shirt off, loving the feel of her chest against his as he attacked her mouth again, sticking his tongue in and dueling with hers.

"Pants, love," he ground out, feeling himself grow harder at the sight of her bare chest and flushed face.

"Just unzip for now. Thank Morgana I wore a skirt today!" Harry grinned like a fool as he unzipped his jeans and allowed his hardness to escape its confines. Hermione divested of her underwear and rubbed herself on the coarse material of his pants. Harry pulled Hermione close and kissed her neck as he reached down and felt her hot wetness waiting on him.

"That for me, Hermione?" Harry bit on while nuzzling her neck. "Or were you going to let Calvin fuck you? What about that bastard Alex?"

Hermione shook her head, needing to feel Harry inside her soon. "Only you, Harry." She pulled back to look into his emerald eyes. "I'm yours."

Harry summoned his glasses from behind the desk, wanting to make sure he didn't miss a thing. Reaching down between them, he centered the tip of his cock at her entrance and slid in, relishing the sound of her moans. When he had fully immersed himself in her, they sat for a moment, enjoying just being together finally. However, soon the pressure built up, and almost simultaneously the two began moving.

Hermione let her head collapse on Harry's shoulder, giving him small love bites, loving the way his cock twitched at every bit of pain. Soon, though, she pulled back and moved herself up and down, almost pulling herself off of him before slamming her way back down. Harry leaned back against the counter and let her enjoy herself.

That was until he saw her hand move down to her clit. He quickly replaced her fingers with his own, taking pleasure from giving Hermione her own pleasure. His other hand traveled up to her breasts, and he took the left one in his mouth and played with her other mound with his "unattached" hand. Hermione couldn't take this much attention for long.

"Merlin, Harry! I'm cumming!" Harry groaned as he felt her juices coat his hard member and her heat clench around him. He let her ride out her orgasm, then he flipped her own her back.

"My turn." With this, Harry drove his cock deep inside of her, growing even harder with each moan that left her throat. He loved the feel of her walls still clenching him, still not having come down from her orgasm. He couldn't last much longer than she did.

With a loud groan, Harry emptied himself inside of his best friend and collapsed on top of her. The two lay there for a few moments before Hermione began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked sternly, only to begin to smile as he saw the look in her eyes.

"This was _not_ what I had planned on doing today when I came into work." Then she stiffened. "Work…damn it, Harry!"

Harry, confused, sat up, muttering a quick cleaning spell on both of them. "What about work?"

"For months, you've been Calvin Hayes, the manager here. What's going to happen to the bookstore now?"

The newly-changed raven-haired wizard shrugged. "It'll keep running like normal. I'll turn management back over to Andromeda, though."

Hermione sat up and shook her head. "_Andromeda Tonks_ owns this place? How come she's never here?!"

Harry laughed. "And they call you the brightest witch of our generation. Hermione, if she had been here, you'd have connected the dots even faster than you did! Besides, she's enjoying her time off with Teddy." Harry grew serious again. "So, is that why you're going to school?"

Putting her clothes back on, she asked, "Why's that?"

"Because of me? You're becoming a social worker for me?"

"Harry…" Hermione finished buttoning up her top and gave Harry's shirt to him. "I don't want other children to grow up in your situation."

"But Hermione, that's just it! No social worker would have been able to help me because no one cared enough to let social services even know about me! I was the troublemaker, the one always getting myself AND Dudley into trouble." Harry took her hand. "Love, I want you to do what you want to do, not what you feel you _have_ to do. I appreciate the sentiment, but don't throw away dreams for me. I'm content with doing whatever you want."

Hermione leaned up against Harry and breathed in his familiar scent. How could she not have known that Calvin was her Harry? "I do want to help children, but maybe social work isn't the way for me."

"And what way is good for you?" Harry looked down at her. "I'm there for you."

"I think I'll take some management courses and ask Andromeda if she'd let me take over the bookstore in her stead. I can open certain evenings open for children to come in and have book readings, and I can check into going into the schools and having readings as well."

"See how quickly your mind moves if you're happy?" Harry wrapped his arm closer around Hermione.

"I am happy, Harry. You have no idea."

* * *

"Why am I Calvin again?" Harry grumbled as he adjusted his aqua blue (set to match his hair) mask over his eyes.

Hermione put on her own navy blue mask and smiled at Harry. "Because I told Robin I was bringing my manager to the party, and she's met you as Calvin. I'll have to refer to you as that as well tonight."

Harry brought her close. "Just until we make an appearance and get back to my flat, that is."

"Harry…" Hermione scolded, but the look on her face was grinning. The two finally reached Robin's home, and Harry grasped Hermione's hand before ringing her doorbell. Robin quickly opened the door.

"Hermione! I knew it was you by that marvelous brown hair!" Robin grabbed Hermione into a hug. "And who's this? This the mysterious Calvin?" The redhead looked over Calvin appreciatively.

"Actually, it is. Calvin Hayes, Miss…?" Calvin stuck out his hand.

"Robin Albright. Pleasure," Robin grinned. "Come in, you two! Party's already begun. I thought you would never get here!" she remarked slyly. "Get distracted?"

"Something like that," Hermione replied.

"Want a drink?" Calvin asked. At Hermione's nod, he went to find beverages. Robin pulled Hermione close and walked her around, introducing the brunette to her other guests. Finally, after meeting everyone, the two girls sat down.

"So, he's your boss?" Robin asked, watching Calvin talk to another guest while waiting on their drinks.

Hermione had her eyes on Robin. "For now. I haven't told anyone but Calvin, but I'm switching to business management at the end of the semester."

"Why? That's such a big move! I thought you liked what you were doing!"

"I did, but I was doing it for all of the wrong reasons. I'm going with my gut on this one."

Robin nodded. "Good for you, then. You wanting to take over the book store?"

"Yeah. It was actually Calvin's idea. He's bored with it, and his aunt needs a new manager. I'm stepping up."

The two girls continued talking until Calvin returned. He rubbed Hermione back as he sat down. "So, what are you girls talking about?"

Robin quickly answered. "You, of course." She giggled in a way that made Hermione tense up almost immediately. Robin looked over Hermione's shoulder and grinned widely. "I can't believe he made it!"

"Who?" Hermione asked before turning around. "Oh my…"

Coming through the door was a very nicely dressed Alexander Eaton, and he caught sight of Hermione immediately, heading her way quickly.


	7. Month 4 (continued): Danger

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Month 4: October 1999 (continued)**

* * *

Alex Eaton was not a happy man. Walking into Robin's home, he quickly took inventory of the room in front of him.

Sure enough, Calvin Hayes and Hermione were sitting hugged up to each other, talking to their hostess. Alex growled; he was sure that he had allowed for no errors in his plan.

He noted the moment the brunette noticed him, but Robin quickly jumped up to greet him, and he only just refrained from groaning. The clueless muggle had yet to leave him be. Alex had only showed up because Robin had mentioned that her study partner Hermione would be there as well. She had never mentioned Hayes.

"Alex!" Robin reached him and went to hug him; however, Alex went to remove his coat just as her arms shot out. Her face fell a moment, but she recovered quickly. "I'm glad you made it!"

The brunette pureblood wizard gave the girl a strained smile. "Me too. I got off work much earlier than I had planned. Thank you for the invitation."

Robin sent him a bright smile. "It was no trouble at all! I've wanted to make up for my friends at the coffee shop, and I figured that seeing you in a more relaxed setting could help me…"

Alex nodded. "It's been forgotten already." He looked around. "Ah, I even see Hermione here! Who's that gent with her?"

"Oh, that's her manager Calvin, although it looks like something more than a working relationship, eh?" Robin sent a look over to where Calvin and Hermione were sitting. "However," she said, turning back to Alex, "she'd be crazy to pass up you, Alex. You seem so much more settled than this Calvin character."

"Do I now?" Alex kept his eyes on Hermione and Hayes. "What attracts Hermione to this guy?"

Robin moved closer to Alex. "Why should that matter?" You could have every girl in the place, Alex. Why concern yourself with Hermione?"

Alex shrugged, figuring that playing wounded would strengthen his case. "I've been out a few times with her. I thought we really had something." Looking into Robin's eyes, Alex lied, "She led me to believe that she was in love with me."

"She what?" Robin's eyes narrowed. "Bookworm Granger did that to _you_?"

Nodding pitifully, Alex continued. "We've been going out on and off since July. She assured me that Hayes was nothing more than a friend." He smiled internally when he saw the angry frown cross Robin's face.

"Why that…" Murderous eyes glared toward Hermione. Robin took a step toward the brunette girl.

"No!" Alex jumped in. He really needed to tone that allure down a bit. He put his sad, needy face back on. "I'll be ok. I'm just going to go say hi to her…feel out the situation."

Robin nodded. "I'm going to check on the food. Call if you need me." She rubbed his arm a bit as she walked away. Alex bit his cheek and stalked over towards the 'happy couple.'

* * *

"Trouble coming this way…" Hermione warned Harry just as Alex came into the area where they were sitting. She had watched Robin and his interaction, and it had just confirmed her fears. Alex was a wizard, and he was using something to make himself more attractive to the female population. She smiled tightly as he approached.

"Hermione," he nodded stiffly.

"Alex, I didn't know you were going to be here!" Hermione stood and went to hug the other brunette, and surprisingly, Alex pulled her close, allowing her to smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne.

The sound of a throat being cleared banished the fogginess Hermione felt from being around Alex. "Alex, I don't know if you remember Calvin…" She indicated to the blue and green-haired man behind her.

"Of course I do. I've been in your shop enough." Alex smiled and stuck out his hand.

Harry smiled, hiding his distrust of the man very well. "Yes, you have. That book you ordered should be in next week."

Alex's smiled waned a bit. "The book…of course. I have to say, though, Mr. Hayes, your employees are enough to keep me coming back most frequently." He gave an appreciative smile to Hermione, and she heard Harry growl lightly behind her.

"Well!" Hermione interjected, "Why don't you sit down, Alex? Grab something to drink?"

"That's okay, Hermione. I'm off to find our hostess; I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation." His pointed look towards Harry told the opposite.

Harry put on his best Calvin-styled grin, and Hermione had to double-take. How could she not have recognized her best friend? "It was nice to see you again, mate. Don't forget to come in and pick up your order."

Never taking his eyes off of Hermione, he murmured, "I sure as hell won't."

Hermione watched him walk away. "See? I could barely keep my hands off of him."

Harry nodded grimly. "I saw. There's something off about him, but at the same time…"

"Something familiar." Hermione nodded. "I felt that the first time I met him. While I was being pulled, I also knew I had met this guy before. I was just hoping he was you."

Harry laughed lightly. "Didn't like Calvin?"

"He just didn't seem like you." She turned to look into Calvin's aqua eyes. "I missed the emerald in your eyes, and Alex had a touch of that. Although," reaching up to muss his hair, "I don't know how I could miss this messy hair and that smile of yours. They were both out on display for me."

"You have no idea how hard it is to cover up my eyes. I'm terrible at glamours."

"Then who showed you how to do this?" Hermione frowned.

"Ron, actually. For some reason, he caught on quickly in his auror training, and I asked him to show me. We are still on speaking terms, you know."

Hermione nodded. "It just surprised me that Ron caught on to something so quickly."

"We learn something every day, love."

* * *

The sight of Calvin Hayes and Hermione Granger made the masked Death Eater sick. Of course, the magical being was not garbed in Death Eater attire; instead a red mask covered the true identity of the person.

_I have to report this back to Goyle. _The villain smiled as thoughts of Goyle's plan rushed in. Of course, Potter had not shown his face at the Weasley attack, but someone was there to ruin the day. It had to be him.

Now, if only Granger could be decimated. Surely, an attack on the beloved brunette of the Golden Trio would bring both Potter and Weasley to her aid.

_Soon, Potter. You'll get yours soon._

* * *

"Oh, Merlin, Harry. I've missed you!" Hermione sighed as Harry collapsed on the bed beside her. He pulled her close and rested a hand on her backside, rubbing her and loving the moans still coming from her throat.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to see you every day, yet not able to touch you. To watch you with that fucking Alex Keaton every time you two went out, or to see those guys in the store flirt with you." Harry looked down and smiled. "I wanted to hex them all and tell them you were _mine_, but I couldn't."

Hermione snuggled closer. "I wouldn't have minded. I think I've known who you were for a while; I just wouldn't let myself believe I had stumbled onto you as soon as I had."

Harry went back to reply, but Hermione's phone went off. Furrowing her brows, she reached down beside the bed and picked up her bag and pulled out her phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Hermione? Is that you?" Ginny's voice sounded strained._

"It's me, Ginny. What's wrong?" She could hear a lot of noise in the background.

_A sob, then, "Hermione, it's your parents."_

"No…Ginny…What…?"

"_Just come on. Grab Harry, and you two get over here!" _

Click.

Hermione just stared at the phone for a moment. Harry had been close enough to hear what was going on, and he acted instantly.

"Come on Hermione! Let's go!"

Hermione looked up and nodded. "I need to go get some more clothes from…" Then her eyes clouded. "Do you have…?"

Understanding what had just happened, Harry nodded. She couldn't get clothes from her house because they didn't know what condition her house was in. "I think you have some things in my spare bedroom."

* * *

The two hurriedly dressed and apparated a short distance from the Grangers' home in case there were any muggles in the area. Hurrying toward the house, Hermione stopped short at the scene before her.

Paramedics and policemen surrounded the area. However, Hermione and Harry, who had quickly caught up to Hermione, could see many aurors and friends.

"Hermione!" The brunette jerked her head towards the voice, relaxing when she recognized Ginny.

"Ginny," Hermione started, "what's…?"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and beckoned towards Harry. "Come this way." The redhead led the two towards a small group of people. Arthur, Bill, George, and Draco stood in a circle talking quietly.

Hermione looked around for the youngest male Weasley. "Ron isn't here?"

Arthur nodded. "He insisted on working the case. He wasn't even on duty tonight," he said, indicating towards the group of aurors a short distance away.

Harry asked the question burning in both his and Hermione's mind. "What the hell happened?"

Draco spoke up. "Death Eaters, but they were not Voldemort's band. It's the same group who attacked the Weasley household a couple of months back." He still felt guilty for that whole episode, but most of the family had told him to forget it; it wasn't his fault. Big steps for the redheaded clan.

Hermione leaned back against Harry. "Are my parents…okay?"

Ginny tugged Hermione towards one of the ambulances. "Come on." Hermione followed with trepidation, but stood straighter when she felt Harry's hand on the small of her back.

Approaching the first vehicle, Hermione looked in hesitantly. Her mother was sitting up, but appeared to be seeing nothing. The haunted look in her eyes caused Hermione to jump into the back of the emergency vehicle and sit easily beside the woman who had raised her.

"Mum?" Hermione asked quietly.

Emily Granger started, then looked at her daughter. "Hermione?" The older woman squinted in Hermione's direction.

"It's me. Mum, what happened? How are you?" She didn't want to cry; it would worry Emily. However, the tears would not stop.

Emily took her daughter's hand. "Those evil men…Hermione, they were insane! Wearing those dark robes and those white masks!" The older Granger shuddered. "Your father heard them opening doors, looking for something. He thought they were 'normal' burglars, but when he saw their wands…" Emily struggled a moment. "When he saw their wands, he knew he was in over his head."

"Mum, where's Dad?" Hermione was desperate to know.

"In the other ambulance. They don't know if he'll make it. Paramedics are saying it was the blow to the head, but I know better."

"What did they want?"

Emily grasped Hermione's hand harder and looked into her eyes. "You. They wanted to know where you were. I honestly had no idea, so they hit me with something a few times before they were attacked from behind. Soon, there were so many wizards in my house that I pulled your father in a room and let them at it."

Hermione sat back a bit. "Did you recognize the first auror here?"

Emily nodded. "I don't know how he knew, but…" She sat shaking her head.

"Mum? Who was it?"

The woman looked up again. "Ronald. How the hell did he know that we needed him?"

Hermione turned to lock eyes with Harry. _How, indeed._


	8. Confrontations

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

**November 1999**

Harry backed against the wall quickly, breathing heavily. _That was too close! _he thought. He snuck around the corner, making sure the area was clear before ducking behind an old refrigerator. This enemy was smart…definitely smarter than he. He had dug himself too deep.

_Where is my backup? _Harry scanned the area for the one who was supposed to have his back, but there was no one in sight. He breathed in the cold air as he snuck closer to the edge of the house. Just as he reached his destination, he heard a cruel laugh from behind him. Harry turned, but it was too late; he was hit.

The raven-haired wizard slumped to the ground, his shirt soaked. "Why? I thought…" he began as he looked up at his attacker.

The brunette grinned at him. "It was too easy, Potter. You gave your position away ten minutes ago." She turned and beckoned behind her. "He even tracked you, and the boy has just been potty-trained." Harry glanced over to see his nineteen-month-old godson running up to him.

"Teddy?! Of course he knew where I was. I sent him to track _you_!" He looked back to the little boy. "I thought you were on my team!"

Hermione picked up the little boy, who snuggled up to her. "Teddy, tell Uncle Harry why you came to my team."

"Auntie Mya is smart," the innocent-looking metamorphagus smiled at the brunette, his own hair changing to a familiar shade of brown.

"She's smart is she?" Harry felt in his pocket, and he pulled out his wand. "Throw a water balloon at me, will you two?" he asked as he sent a spray of water toward his girlfriend and godson. Soon, all three of them were soaked and running into the house to face an agitated grandmother.

"Harry Potter! Do you know how cold it is outside? All three of you will catch your death out there!" Andromeda Tonks frowned and took the small, wet boy from Hermione. "I'm going to give Teddy a warm bath, and I suggest you two get out of those wet clothes, or at least cast a drying and warming spell over each other." The older woman huffed as she took her grandson down the hall to the bath.

Hermione looked over to Harry, her face red from embarrassment and the cold wind. "She's right, you know."

"About what?"

"It was too cold for us to play that game with Teddy. He's smaller than we are, and his immune system isn't as strong. He could get really sick."

Harry cast a drying charm over both him and Hermione. "Ah, come one, Hermione. You needed this day just as much as that little boy in there. Don't act like you didn't have fun." He looked down into her pain-filled eyes, knowing she was thinking of her father once again. "You want to go see them?"

The _them_ to whom Harry was referring were Hermione's parents. Emily was better, the doctors having released her a few days before. However, she had refused to leave her husband, even though she had been told that, if he did survive the next few weeks, it would be a long while until Patrick was sent home from the hospital.

Patrick had been hit with a dark curse, but the ministry had not been able to transfer him to their own facilities because of his status as a muggle. The wizarding world was attempting to accommodate the families of their muggleborns better, but St. Mungos was still not as adept to treating "muggle diseases and maladies" as was its counterpart, but they were working on it. At the moment, there was just no justifiable excuse to move Patrick Granger from the care of his normal physician.

Hermione just shook her head. She actually did not want to go visit her parents today. It was so depressing seeing her father unconscious and her mother steadily holding his hand, praying for his healing. Hermione had been on the other side of dark curses; she knew what kind of damage they could do.

Harry looked at his girlfriend closely. He knew she was feeling guilty about her parents' situation, but, at the moment, there was absolutely nothing he could do. He had been trying for days to get in touch with Ron, seeing if there was something the redhead and the aurors could do, but Ron had been out of reach. Even Ginny had told Harry that she had not heard from her brother since the accident.

Later that night, as Harry and Hermione settled into Harry's (now _their_) bed, Harry ran a hand over Hermione's hair.

"I'm going to see Kingsley tomorrow."

Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Why? We've tried the ministry, Harry; their hands are tied at the moment. Too many bigoted purebloods still run the Wizengamot."

He shook his head. "I'm going to talk to him again, not only as Harry, but as Lord Potter and the fucking Boy-Who-Lived. I have to have some sort of pull up there."

The brunette snuggled more closely to Harry's side. "I'm opening the bookstore tomorrow. I'm glad Andromeda is going to let me run it while getting my business degree."

Harry laughed a bit. "Love, I ran it for months without any sort of hoping to get a degree."

They lay there a while, then Hermione sighed. "Where's Ron, Harry? How did he know to get to my parents when he did?"

"I…I don't know, love. I hate to suspect him of anything, but didn't you say that he had just arrived at the Burrow when it was attacked?"

She nodded. "I didn't think anything of it until the other night at my parents', but he had just walked up and asked what I was doing there. I thought for sure Draco had leaked the information."

"Draco had his part, unwillingly, but Ginny said that he swore to have not been in the presence of any of his old crowd. Love, it could have been Ron who cast that unforgivable on him."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "I just can't believe that Ron would do this. He's not a bad guy."

Harry shook his head, his stubble rubbing Hermione's forehead. "He's not, and if he's doing this, it may not be willingly. I'm going to mention this to Kingsley as well."

* * *

Ron Weasley was in pain.

Since apparating to the Granger household, his life had been hell. The redhead was currently tied up in an unknown location, being interrogated by none other than fucking Gregory Goyle.

"How in the bloody hell did you know that the Granger household was going to be attacked? Who told you?"

Ron just stared at Goyle; he didn't even know the wench's name who had been discussing the pending attack that night, but he wasn't going to back down to Goyle, make himself look weak.

The bigger man smirked. "Going to be brave, are you? Not going to give dumb ol' Goyle any information because he can't possibly be smart enough to get it out of you anyway." He quickly, more quickly than Ron had thought the boulder could move, grabbed Ron's hair and leaned down into his face. "I'll have you know, Ron Weasley, that I was one of the best in seventh year at dark curses. The Carrows called on me to torture other students. Can I levitate a feather? On a good day, maybe. However, can I make you wish you had never even heard the name Harry Potter? Most definitely. I can make you pay for every blood traitorous thing your family has ever done, Weasley. You'd do well to remember who I am." Spit hit Ron's face with every word, but he just smirked.

"Traitorous, huh? That's quite a big word, for you Greg. Now, what's it mean?"

Goyle smiled. "You want to know what traitor means, Weasley? I'm going to show both you and your so-called 'friends.'" He narrowed his eyes. "_Imperio_!"

* * *

Harry walked into Shacklebolt's office wearing his formal robes that had been embellished with not only the Potter crest, but also the Black family crest. His hair looked somewhat contained, and he had even purchased new glasses for the occasion. Hermione had made sure his whole outfit was pressed and that Harry looked like the lord he was.

Kingsley didn't even look up from the paper he was reading. "Good day, Harry. What can I do for you?"

Harry just stared at the minister until he looked up. He allowed himself a smirk as Kingsley's eyes widened.

"I…uh…apologize, Lord Potter." He stood and waved his hand to a seat. "What business could have possibly warranted a visit?"

Harry sat down and steepled his fingers, thinking about how to word what he wanted to say. Kingsley looked a tad unnerved as he waited. The bespectacled wizard was having too much fun with this.

Finally, he said, "I need a favor, Minister."

Shacklebolt nodded. "That, Lord Potter, depends on what you're asking."

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit. "I do hate to bring up the past, Minister, but I do believe I am owed a debt for a good long while. I did, after all, bring an end to the darkest wizard we've seen in decades, did I not? All at the age of seventeen, might I add."

The minister nodded. "Okay, then, what favor are you asking?"

"It's actually quite simple. Not even enough to call in your debt to me, in all honesty. I just want Hermione Granger's parents transferred to a facility that can actually help Patrick Granger. The longer he stays in that muggle hospital, the worse that curse will affect him. You know that, Minister."

Kingsley sighed. "Harry, drop the formality. You know damn well that we can't just transfer a muggle to a wizarding hospital. Think of…"

"What, Kingsley? The fucking statute? These two have known about the magical world since Hermione was eleven! Minerva McGonagall showed up on their doorsteps and told them that their little girl was a witch. I think they have an idea of this world, _Minister_." He added the last part with a bit of venom. "Plus, who has done more for this world than Hermione Granger? I'll tell you this much: the war would still be going on if not for her. She sent her parents to Australia, kept me and Ron alive, and even was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange because she wouldn't give out information that could have gotten us killed. If anyone deserves this favor from you, it's not me; it's that witch I love more than life itself. She defeated Voldemort; I just held the wand."

Shacklebolt stared across his desk at Harry. "And what would you have me do?"

"Be a minister, Kingsley. If anyone can get this done, you can. I'll throw my support to you, even speak to the fucking Wizengamot if I have to."

The minister nodded. "Fine. I'll let you know something later today. Can I do anything else for you?"

"We need to talk about Ronald Weasley."

* * *

Alex Eaton dressed slowly, looking at the woman in the bed in front of him.

Robin Albright was still asleep, looking content in her slumber. Alex really couldn't stand the woman, but it helped him get close to Granger. Maybe even make her jealous to know that he wasn't bowing to her every whim.

The redhead sat up and looked at a dressed Alex. "Where are you going?" She sent him a sexy smile. "Thought you'd like to go for round, what is it…four?"

Alex shook his head. "I have to be at work by nine. I need to go by my flat and get my clothes for work."

"Where do you work?" Robin asked, letting the cover fall, exposing her breasts to him.

The brunette never gave her a second look. "I'm a cop. Can't be late to take over my shift."

Robin stuck her bottom lip out. "Not even for me?"

"I'll call you," and Alex walked out, shuddering at the similarities between the girl he had just left and his baby sister. _Never again._

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library a few days later, trying to finish up an assignment before going to see her father at St. Mungos. Harry had come through on his promise, and Shacklebolt had approached the Wizengamot about allowing muggles into the hospital as patients. They finally relented after Harry had given them the same impassioned speech he had given the minister.

The wizards, however, had asked one request: that Emily Granger not stay overnight at the hospital. They allowed her to visit from morning until dusk, but after that, Hermione came and apparated her mother home. Harry and Hermione had relocated to the Granger residence, wanting to watch over Emily until the perpetrator was caught.

After Harry's conversation with the minister, they had come no closer to determining if Ron Weasley was behind the attacks or not. However, Hermione had been doing some digging, and she had to talk to Harry soon. Maybe tonight after apparating her mother home, she could corner the wizard, tell him that…

"Hermione!" The brunette looked over and put her finger to her lips, shushing Robin by instinct. After all, this was still a library. The redhead looked around, then grinned again. She sat down across from Hermione and pulled the other girl's book down. "Guess what!"

Hermione sighed, accustomed to Robin's 'girly' moments. "What is it, Robin? What guy this time?"

Robin pouted a bit. "Take all of the fun out of my announcement, why don't you?"

"Sorry, but I'm tired. What's up?" Hermione tried to look excited for a friend.

The girl looked adequately mollified. "I've found him, Hermione."

"Found whom?"

"The man I'm going to marry." Hermione bit back a groan. This was every guy Robin had shagged in the last few months.

"Do I know this one?"

Robin grinned. "You do. In fact, you yourself have dated him recently."

Hermione furrowed her brow. The only guy she had dated recently besides Harry/Calvin was… "Alex?"

"Right on one! We reconnected before my Halloween party. He spent the night at my house last night."

"Really now?" Hermione wanted to warn the girl, but as a muggle and clueless of the wizarding world as a whole, Robin was in no true danger. "That's nice."

Robin frowned. "That's nice? You know, he was right about you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Right about me? What the hell did the bloke say about me?"

"He told me that you had led him to believe that you were in love with him, that he had a chance of actually having something with you. However, when you and Calvin got together, it crushed him. He was falling for you, Hermione."

Hermione raised a brow. "He was falling for me, then jumped into the sack with you? For some reason, I find that hard to believe."

Robin huffed. "Hermione, he's hurting, and I comforted him. How could you do him that way?"

Hermione stood up. "Don't tell me what I've done to him. The man was just not the man for me. He needs to grow a set and step up in the relationship before any woman will take him seriously. Plus, I told him that I was already in love with someone else. He knew not to expect anything from me." She didn't even wait for Robin to defend Alex; she grabbed her books and left the library quickly, wanting to see Harry immediately.

* * *

Harry was cooking dinner when Hermione and Emily showed up in the living room. Walking over, he kissed Hermione and hugged Emily. "How's Patrick?"

Emily smiled as she passed Harry and walked into the kitchen. "Much better. Said he may get to come home tomorrow if he kept improving." Harry noticed that Hermione wore a worried frown. She mouthed '_Later_' to him and went into the kitchen behind her mother.

The three ate quietly, but comfortably. Emily spoke up near the end.

"I'm glad you two are here. I know, though, that you'd prefer to be alone in your own place."

Hermione was quick to speak up. "Mum, we're fine here. We don't mind being here with you at all. Not unless you do…" she drifted off.

"Oh no! I just know that you're a young couple in love. No need to keep an old woman like me company."

Harry laughed. "Emily, first of all, we're here for your safety. Until we find the bastards who did this, you're not secure here alone. Secondly, Hermione and I have silencing wards if we want to do anything that might make it awkward in the morning." He grinned widely as Hermione slapped his shoulder.

"Harry!"

Emily shook her head. "Hermione, I'm not stupid. You've been staying with the boy for weeks. I don't think you're just having a sleepover. Just please, Harry, clean up after yourselves, especially if you use family room again." She grinned at Harry's loud laugh at her statement.

After dinner, Emily claimed to be tired and went up to her room. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch snuggled up to each other.

"Harry."

"Hmm?" Harry stretched his legs out.

"I know where Ron is." Hermione didn't even look up.

Harry started, jerking Hermione up with him. "What? Where?"

"Simple: I've been dating him the last few months."

"Wait; you're saying that Ron is…?"

"Alexander Eaton. I've been suspecting that he's a wizard, but Ron…"

Harry shook his head. "Why would Ron go undercover like that?"

"Either he just couldn't accept the breakup, or he's up to something more sinister. Slept with Robin last night."

"Merlin." Harry collapsed back on the couch. "Ron Weasley, what the hell are you up to?"


End file.
